


Maybe We Have A World They Don't Understand

by blurryxvessel



Series: Epileptic!Tyler! [2]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Epilepsy, Fainting, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Seizures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 07:19:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11686761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blurryxvessel/pseuds/blurryxvessel
Summary: The seizures continue





	Maybe We Have A World They Don't Understand

**Author's Note:**

> The title is from the ARIZONA song Ain't Gonna Leave

We had just finished the last show of the tour, heading off stage with a bow, when Tyler practically fell onto me. "Jjjosh.." was all he made out. He passed out. I tried my best to catch him as he fell onto me, and mark saw what was happening and ran over to help. We were able to get him out of the hallway and into his dressing room safely. Mark grabbed a pillow from the couch while I carefully lowered him to the floor. I placed the pillow under his head and slowly turned him onto his side. He wasn't opening his eyes and I started to get worried. Mark told me he was going to grab a cool cloth to put on Tyler's head, which left me alone with him. This whole situation was making me really anxious, and before I knew it I was having trouble breathing. Mark came back into the room and saw me struggling, so he took over watching Tyler while simultaneously trying to help me get my breathing more regular. I barely had my eyes open but I could see that Tyler had started having a seizure. That's when I began crying. I can't take seeing Ty like that. It's so painful for me to watch. I felt like there was nothing I could do so I screamed out his name. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see that he was shaking really bad. I couldn't see what Mark was doing, but I hoped he was trying to help Tyler. I must have passed out because when I woke up I was lying on the floor of the tour bus and Tyler wasn't there. It caused me panic not being able to see Tyler from where I was, so I attempted to stand up really fast, which just made me more lightheaded. Michael looked up from his phone to see that I had tried to stand up. 

"Josh, lie down you need to rest."

"W-where's Tyler, is he okay?" 

"He's fine, he's okay now. He's resting." Michael assures me.

I took a big sigh of relief and let my eyes fall closed. I must have fallen asleep because I woke up to hands lifting me up from the floor. "T-tyler?" I asked without opening my eyes. "Yes Josh, I'm here, I'm okay." A huge smile spread across my face. He placed me down in his bunk, which confused me a little bit, but once I watched him climb in next to me I understood. We laid together for a while and eventually fell asleep wrapped up in each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> You can prompt me at  
> Twitter: @drowsydun  
> Tumblr: @clearconcerned


End file.
